


Concussion Compilation IDK

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Concussions, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Okay, so I got a concussion. Mostly I'm not supposed to (or able to) use my brain or eyes enough to write, but when there's a short something that needs to come out, it's easier for me to write it than fight it.So that's what this is. Short, unproofed, typed on a dimmed phone, whatever pairing or story catches my fancy. May use wrong words, may have missing words or dropped threads. Chapters titled by pairing.Still here?Enjoy my offerings.





	1. Sara/Len

**Author's Note:**

> Appropriately, cathartically, first story is obviously one of my faves dealing with a concussion.

“Sara..." Leonard's tone is scolding, and Sara scowls without looking his way.

“I know, alright?” She sighs, the rest coming out much whinier than she intends. “But it's been days! We've been stuck here for days without Gideon's magic healing and I can't… How long has it even been?”

His voice is tight with worry or annoyance, she isn't sure. “It's only been three days."

“Three days of absolutely nothing!” she snaps,finally turning her head to flare at him in the dim room. “Three days with blackout curtains and staying in bed and not moving and--”

The curtains open abruptly, just a sliver, but it's enough that Sara slams her eyes shut against the suddenly invasion of pain and nausea.

“Three days," Leonard says, “with you refusing to relax long enough to heal like the doctor said." She hears the curtain close. “We can't go anywhere while you're this bad off, not without risking making it worse.” She can her his footsteps coming closer, even though he's quiet and her ears are ringing. “As soon as it's safe, we'll figure out how to get the Waverider's attention and get you fixed up. Right now you're not dying, but you're in danger of it if you do anything stupid.”

Sara grits her teeth in frustration. She knows he's right, and he's been good taking care of her, getting food delivered and staking out the loveseat that's next to the shitty hotel bed. But it's just…

“Staying still is hard enough," she murmurs, knowing he's close enough to hear. “I can't even think, though. My thoughts won't go together right, or it hurts and makes me dizzy. I hate it,” she bites out, surprising herself at the intensity, but she can't remember the last time she was so useless.

Maybe before they brought her back from the dead.

Silence is thick until Leonard speaks. “Does it hurt when I talk?"

“No." She doesn't have to think about her answer. His voice has been the only thing pleasant about the past few days, when it's not dripping with tension.

“Alright. Then I'll talk. Don't listen too hard."

She huffs, and she can almost feel his wry amusement as he settles on the loveseat. He starts telling her stories, true ones as far as she knows, starting with the first job he and Mick pulled together. Sara closes her eyes and listens, feeling something like peace for the first time since she hit her head. Her breathing slows and her muscles relax, and sometime during a story about Lisa, she falls asleep.

***

It's dark and quiet when she wakes, and she sits up with a start. “Len?" She hates the panic in her voice.

“Here," Leonard says, his voice rough with either sleep or overuse, and Sara feels a twinge of guilt as her heart stops racing. She feels the bed move as he perches on the edge, and she reaches for him before she can think it through.

Sara's breath catches as he takes her hand, his touch surprisingly warm. Not so surprisingly, if she's honest with herself, his touch is comforting, grounding even as it makes her soar.

And really,what else can she do stuck in bed like this besides be honest with herself?

“You alright?" he asks, and she realizes she practically shouted his name and then hasn't said a thing. His thumb strokes her hand carefully.

She doesn't let herself overthink it, isn't actually sure she's capable of overthinking, what with the way her head is spinning again just from sitting up. 

“Can you sleep here?" Sara asks. When he stills slightly,she continues in a rush: “I know you can't talk all night but I feel a lot better when I know I'm not alone in the dark.” She holds her breath, releasing it when he finally answers.

" Alright."

He makes himself comfortable without letting go of her hand, and Sara lies back down. She doesn't feel entirely herself. How could she with this damned concussion kicking her ass? But she knows that,whether she would admit it or not,she would enjoy this no matter the circumstances, holding hands with Leonard like this.

She's still for long enough he must think she's asleep again. He doesn't let go, but he does roll toward her, and she can feel his eyes in her in the dark.

“After we get you back to the ship in one piece,” he says, barely above a whisper, barely audible at all with her hearing compromised, “we need to have a talk about this dance we've been doing. I'd like to steal that kiss, for one thing. For another…”

She doesn't hear the rest. She's not sure whether he stopped talking or she fell asleep.

***  
They're only stuck in the room a couple more days, and Gideon heals her almost the second she gets back to the ship. Leonard makes good on stealing a kiss, and that night, they share a bed a good deal less platonically than they did in the hotel.

A few months later, Sara drags up a fuzzy memory.

“When we were stuck in that hotel room," she says, “you said you wanted to steal a kiss."

“You heard that?" He turns toward her in bed, much like he had that night, only this time, she can see his piercing eyes fixed on hers.

“I heard that," she says. “You started to say something else that night, too.”

He hums in affirmation but remains silent, impassive expression shifting to a smirk as she scowls at his delay.

“I did," he says, smirk dropping in favor of something serious that makes her breath catch. His gaze shifts to the scant bit of mattress between them. “It wouldn't have been smart to say it, though, not then.”

"What about now?”

His silence this time feels like he's working on speaking, not like he's drawing the quiet out to taunt her, so she waits patiently until he's ready.

“That night," he says slowly, still not looking at her, “I was thinking that I needed to know whether you were interested in this type of relationship, because…” He looks at her then, intense. “Because I had fallen in love with you and needed to know what to do with that.”

Her lips are on his before she can think, and she feels his grin under their touch.

"Does that mean you don't mind?" He asks, pulling away just an inch.

“It means I love you, too."


	2. Chloe/Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer disagree. What's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen

“Darling," Lucifer purrs, his voice as obnoxiously smooth as always, “if you insist on arguing, we're only going to end up fighting again.” He grins suggestively, and heat shoots through her. “And you know where that leads us, don't you."

Chloe simply glares in response.

Lucifer is, of course, delighted. “Oh, so you want to end up screaming my name while I--"

"Lucifer,” she interrupts, knowing that if he finishes that statement, she's going to end up giving in just like he says. “Stop trying to distract me. That's not a word, and you know it.”

She looks pointedly down at the Scrabble board, where he's laid out random letters across high-scoring squares.

“Prove it," he challenges, eyes shining with mirth and affection and lust.

“To hell with it," she murmurs, pushing the board aside so she can kiss him. Trixie went to bed hours ago, and Chloe's been waiting for this.

Lucifer pulls her close, and her last coherent thought before her brain starts shorting out as it always does with him (and his with her, he assures her) is that she needs to make sure they don't knock over the Scrabble board with their antics.

She needs to be able to see the word if she's gonna prove him wrong in the morning.


	3. Brainy/Nia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy watches Dreamer be amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one today. I'm quite dizzy, but these have been trying to spill over for weeks now. I'll try to keep up with tags but might not be perfect; it's an extra step.

For all Querl's brilliance, he never can find the words to describe exactly how Nia makes him feel.

He has to compartmentalize some of it, of course; he can't go spilling everything he knows about the future. He keeps that separate, out of reach, and still…

She is amazing. She is, right now, saving people as Dreamer, working alongside Supergirl in a way she resisted until so recently. She's not perfect, not objectively. She's new. It would be unexpected and illogical for her to be perfect.

But she is amazing.

And she makes him feel…

She makes him _feel_.

He should probably do something with that information, but instead, he simply tucks it away for future use.

“Brainy," Dreamer calls, voice filled with excitement, and he turns his attention back to the battle as warmth suffuses him.

Perhaps he'll find the words eventually.


	4. Tentoo/Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snippet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is so much better, but active concentration is still hit or miss, so I'm still working in this compilation mess

“Breathe."

The Doctor's voice is low and quiet, but he's close behind her that Rose feels his breath wash over the shell of her ear.

Obediently, she releases the breath she hadn't realized she was holding onto. The scene in front of them, though…

“It's gorgeous, Doctor." 

“Wanted to bring you here since I wore leather,” he says, resting a careful hand at her waist, relaxing when she doesn't pull away. It's new, the physical part of their relationship.

The trust, though, and the love, those have been there since before she was aware of them. They were suspended some, held back out of fear and frustration while she adjusted to the new-new Doctor being here with her on Pete's World. He was still himself, though, and it didn't take long to realize that, not really.

Here they are, then, on their first real holiday since her old-new Doctor left them on the beach, and she keeps forgetting to breathe.

“I forgot," she whispers, leaking back against his chest and watching the sun set. "I forgot what it was like, getting to see new things with someone I..." She's said the words before, but they don't always come easy.

The Doctor wraps his arms around her properly, acknowledgement implicit in the gesture.

“Yeah," he agrees. “Feels even better than mastering jerpintaio on Garftraxie. I remember…”

She lets his story wash over her. It's a bit less manic than he still gets on occasion, but it's still very him.

Nothing else feels more like home.


	5. Harry/Caitlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADULT. Drabble.

Caitlin arches into Harry's caress, breath coming hard and uneven. He continues his confident exploration of her body, almost possessive in its intensity. His touch shouldn't feel so familiar, not this first time, but they've been building to this for years, slowly at first, then faster, faster--

She gasps, muscles contracting, and he slips inside her, extending her high. Her fingers dig into his bare back, a touch of frost ghosting across his skin.

They don't say a word, don't have to.

A brief eternity later, they catch their breath, fingers intertwined, dim light through the window all they wear.


	6. Lucy/Wyatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, end of 1x16 Timeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm watching Timeless. Slowly because screens being hard and all that, and before hitting my head I was just savoring it, which is rare for me. I am going to fall into fic so hard once I finish watching probably, but for now a drabble insisted upon itself

“Your wife is fine."

The relief nearly overwhelmed Wyatt in the moment. Briefly, of course; he had things to do. But now, after that hug, after refusing to say goodbye, after finally allowing himself to consider possibilities…

He's only just let go of hope for saving Jessica, and yet, Jessica wasn't who he associated with the word “wife" in that exchange.

Context matters, of course, and it would've made no sense for them to bring up Jessica. Still, he thinks, especially after his earlier realization, it means something.

The fact that he can picture Lucy as his wife means something.


End file.
